Collision Course Set
by Kkthekoolone
Summary: What happens when Percy goes to a new school, and makes some interesting friends? And what was that strange feeling he had? Will Percy ever be able to answer his questions about superheroes?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this! It is my first story and I really wanted to see what people would think. There is some OOCness, but I tried to stay close-ish to their actual character.**

 **I don't own anything.**

Last night, Percy had woken up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. He had gotten an awful feeling, that was also inexplicably intriguing. One thing he knew for sure was that tomorrow was going to be interesting. Then he fell asleep.

In the morning, Percy got out of bed and ready for school. Monday's were the worst. Especially when Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, was not at Camp Half Blood.

When Percy finally got ready, he went into the kitchen where his mom was setting down a plate of blue waffles. Sally looked worried when her son didn't immediately attack the food, but tried to not let it show. "Paul's already at work, honey," she said kindly,"Now sit down and eat your breakfast, then we'd better get you to the first day of school. Percy,who didn't want to make too bad of a first impression at the new school,hastily sat down and devoured the waffles with his usual vigor.

Sally smiled when he finished in almost record time. Then, the two walked out of the house and to Sally's car. Percy eagerly hopped into the passenger seat, and his mom jumped in with almost the same enthusiasm. Percy was happy to see his mom feeling good. They made small talk on the short drive, then Percy hopped out with his backpack and lunch,waved goodbye, and walked into the school yard. His mom drove away after waving and blowing a kiss to her son.

When Percy walked into the area where smaller children were frisking about, and older kids sat around and talked, laughing and having fun in their own way.

The layout of the school seemed different than when he had toured it with his mom and Paul. Percy shook off the disorientation and walked into a more crowded hallway. One kid looked curiously at his necklace,so Percy quickly tucked it into his shirt. Percy would never leave his camp necklace behind.(He also had a ballpoint pen in his pocket.) It took Percy roughly ten minutes to find his locker, so he quickly put in his combo, stashed his backpack and lunch, then grabbed what he needed for first period.

When he finally gathered all his stuff, the bell rang and Percy shuffled off to his first class. He got there a little later than everyone else, and was forced to take an undesirable seat in the front row. He shared the wide table desk, obviously meant for two people, with his school supplies.

The bell rang again, and the teacher stood up and addressed the class,"Welcome to Algebra!" The teacher kept talking, but Percy was no longer paying attention.

In the middle of the teachers long explanation, a kid with bright red hair and a ton of freckles rushed in. There was lots of giggling as the teacher watched the newcomer take the seat next to Percy. The teacher, a nice-looking guy who seemed to be in his thirties, looked at the new student with amusement. "Well," said the teacher,"luckily for you I haven't taken attendance yet, so consider yourself warned. You'll have to be faster next time." A kid wearing dark glasses snickered at that, for no apparent reason.

The teacher walked to his desk and picked up a sheet of paper. Then, he looked at the kid that had laughed, and said, "Please take off your sun glasses. There's no need to hide among peers." Now, it was the redheads turn to laugh, also for no apparent reason. Percy figured they must have been friends.

The redheads friend looked a bit panicked, but slid off the glasses and tucked them in a pocket.

Their teacher started taking attendance, calling names and getting mixed results from his students. When the name 'Richard Grayson' was called, the kid who had been wearing the sunglasses raised his hand and said, "Present." He had dark hair and serious looking eyes.

When Percy's name was called, the teacher, predictably, called, "Perseus Jackson?"

At least he pronounced it right, Percy thought, before raising his hand and saying,"Here. But,please,can you call me Percy?" The teacher shrugged in acceptance and continued down the list.

When Percy's name had been called, the redhead had snickered, again. Percy, who was used to fighting bullies and monsters, didn't mind. Even he thought his name was laugh worthy.

The last name on the list was 'Wally West.' When the redhead raised his hand and claimed the name, Percy allowed amusement to enter his expression, mostly to spite Wally. The teacher, who also seemed to want to tease Wally said,"Unless you would prefer to be called Wallace."

Percy couldn't help but let out his own snicker at this. 'Wallace' made a face at Percy, but quickly said,"No way Big Mac!" The teacher, who had introduced himself as Mr. Mac earlier, looked bored. "At least try to be original," he said to Wally. Wally just smirked and doodled a hamburger on a piece of paper.

While the teacher went back to the lesson, Percy watched Wally try to list better nicknames on his paper. Wally noticed Percy's interest and whispered, "Got any ideas?"

Percy, always the joker, had already thought of a few. Before Wally had time to think, he quickly listed off about ten names. Wally looked impressed, and looked at the paper, obviously thinking. Then, faster than Percy could follow, he scrawled down about fifty names. Percy, surprised, exclaimed, "Whoa! How'd you do that?"

Wally smirked and replied, "Practice. A lot of practice."

Suddenly, the teacher said, "Wallace and Perseus, if you prefer for me to call you 'Wally' and 'Percy', then you had better be quiet."

"Yes sir!" They both replied, then grinned. This was going to be a fun year.

A few hours later…

Finally, it was lunchtime! Percy, his lunch in hand,rushed into the cafeteria. He looked around for somewhere to sit, and saw Wally frantically waving at him. With a grin, Percy walked over to a table in the middle of the huge cafeteria, the center of attention. Wally sat at the table with Richard.

"'Sup Perseus," Wally joked when Percy came over. Percy rolled his eyes and sat next to Richard. "Sweet!" Wally said, his arms spread wide, "Plenty of room on this side for the ladies!"

Richard rolled his eyes. "Keep dreaming Wally!" Richard teased.

"So," Wally said, ignoring his friend, "What's your story Percy?" Percy grinned. "Well, let's just say this isn't my first school. I've been kicked out of so many, I lost count."

"Join the club," Wally grumbled in response, "They just aren't ready for my awesomeness yet." Wally sighed tragically. "Of course, Mr. Perfect over there hasn't ever been in trouble. He has a perfect record. Trust me, I checked."

While they had been chatting, a kid who looked the same age as them had sat quietly at their table, on the same side as Wally. Wally glanced over at him, and said less teasingly than usual, "Hey kid, it's okay. We don't bite. The ladies don't seem to know where the Wall-Man is, so we can spare a little room for you." The kid moved over a bit, but still seemed pretty nervous."

"What's your name?" Percy asked, "I'm Percy, the one with the big mouth is Wally, and the silent one is Richard." The kid looked hesitant, but finally said, "My name is Billy. Billy Batson. Nice to meet you."

Now that he knew their names, Billy seemed a little calmer. Richard, who seemed calm as always, said, "Don't call me Richard. That is so lame. Call me Dick. But just 'cuz we're friends. Everyone else can call me Richard."

Percy and Billy shrugged in acceptance, but Wally, of course, had something to say. "I heard, if we're you're real friends, we get to call you Rob-" Before Wally could finish, Dick interrupted him and said, "No way KF!"

Percy and Billy exchanged a puzzled glance, but both decided to just accept their new friends weirdness. Before anyone got the chance to say anything, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. All four groaned, then gathered their stuff and headed their separate ways


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is longer, thankfully, I hope you enjoy!

I don't own anything:(

Wally ran around Manhattan, analyzing it and looking for trouble. Well, trouble was looking for him. Wally had been to Manhattan before, but had never realized how big it really was. Also, he wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for.

What Batman had assigned him and Robin the mission, it had sounded pretty sweet. Getting to hang out in New York with his best friend, fighting bad guys and doing superhero things.

The only bad thing was that they had to go to school, which was totally unfair! Wally had partly agreed to the mission because he wouldn't have to go to school, but then Barry was like, 'Oh yeah, you have to go to school too. You're parents insisted. Sorry.' Then Barry ran off, and Wally was pretty sure it wasn't for league business.

When Wally, dressed in his dark uniform, ran into an ally, he felt his sixth sense, what he called the 'superbly awesome sense that comes with being a freaking awesome superhero,' come to life. He stopped, which might not have been the smartest choice, but oh well. He heard a noise behind him, and whirled around so fast he turned twice before stopping.

What he saw behind him was definitely not normal. It was giant, for starters, and looked like a bull on steroids, they had evolved into a… Thing. A super scary thing that was looking right at Wally.

But Wally wasn't that easily defeated, and ran behind the monster to confuse it. Luckily, the thing wasn't very bright and looked around in confusion before noticing the pesky human behind him.

The monsters momentary confusion allowed Wally to better asses it. The thing was definitely not prettier from behind.

Wally quickly formed a plan that involved lots of running, but before he could put it to use, he felt his pocket buzz. "Really? Now?" He said to himself, and ignored his phone.

Wally started running in circles around the beast, one of his favorite tactics. The monster was confused for at least ten seconds, then it put its meaty hand in Wally's path.

Wally saw the hand come in slow motion, and tried to dodge around it. He succeeded, mostly. His shoulder clipped the edge of the hand, and Wally had to use all his control to not run into a wall.

Sadly, Wally's loss of control caused him to run down several allies and into a street. Before he met an embarrassing death by car, he whirled around and ran back the way he had came, ready to punch that monster into tomorrow.

Sadly for Wally, the beast had vanished, doing almost as good of a job of it as Robin, save for a few hairs left behind.

Wally growled, and tried a bat-glare on the spot where the beast had been. Then, Wally's phone buzzed again, and he whipped it out of his pocket and glared at the offending text.

The message was from Dick, and said, 'PJ, Billy, and I r riding bikes u wanna come???' Wally quickly texted back and ran off, then remembered he had no idea where they were.

He pulled his phone out again, and after a two texts raced off again towards his friends. Just before he got there, he realized two things; 1) He didn't have a bike and 2) He was wearing his Kid Flash uniform.

Wally sighed, then ran to the hotel he was staying at, one of the nicest in the city thanks to Batman, and changed into his civvies. Then, he opened the closet door and grabbed his bike, which he had been reluctant to bring as he had never seen the purpose of a bike. I mean, why ride when you could run?

Wally picked up the bike, and carried it down the stairs and out of the hotel. Then, he hopped on the bike and pedaled to the meeting place.

When he got there, in record slow time, the others were sitting around, obviously waiting for him. Percy stood up at his arrival and grinned in welcome. "Never thought you were gonna show, man. Dick told us you'd be over in a few minutes, not an hour."

"Sorry," Wally replied, "Got side tracked." Dick looked at him, and Wally knew he'd want the full story later.

"Well?" Percy asked, "What are we waiting for?" Then he hopped on his bike and pedaled off, and Dick was quick to follow. Wally and Billy lingered in the back, then Billy shrugged and followed the other two.

Wally, who hated being last, grabbed his bike and ran to the front, faster than the other three could follow. Dick rolled his eyes and kept going, while Percy and Billy gaped at him before continuing on. Wally, who planned on staying in front, pedaled furiously. Dick was now behind him, although there was some distance between them. Percy was hot on Dick's tail, with Billy not far behind.

Wally kept pouring on the speed, then realized his legs were moving a bit to fast for him to look normal. He quickly slowed down, which gave Dick the opportunity to pass him.

Dick rolled his eyes when Wally stuck his tongue out, and Percy suddenly grinned like a maniac. "Now it's going to get interesting!" Percy yelled, and the other three looked up to see an obstacle course of jumps and ditches in front of them.

Wally and Dick skidded to a stop, while Percy pedaled furiously toward the first jump. Billy caught up and stopped beside the other two to watch Percy.

Percy performed all the obstacles almost perfectly, not seeming to worry about injury. The few times he slipped, there was no fear in his eyes and he simply corrected himself and kept going. When he finished, he waved at the rest of his friends, signaling for them to come.

Dick, never one to be outperformed, took the challenge and attacked the course, with his usual perfection. He didn't mess up a single time, and even managed to do a flip on one of the high jumps.

Wally was the only one who didn't look surprised at the spectacle, while the other two had gaping mouths and huge eyes. Percy high-five Dick, then waved for the other two to come.

Wally gulped, but wasn't going to be last this time. He reminded himself that if he got hurt, he would heal super quickly, so he had nothing to fear. He rolled his bike back, then went for it.

Wally was able to quickly assess and calculate every obstacle, so he managed not to crash. Sure, he hadn't done nearly as good as Percy ar Dick, but it had been a rush anyway.

Percy smirked at him, as did Dick. "Keep working on that." Dick teased, which got a laugh out of Percy. Wally glared at them, but didn't really mind the teasing.

He saw movement, and looked over to see Billy go at the course. Surprisingly, he did way better than Wally and just as good as Percy, if not better. Percy sighed, then said, "Well, I expected to see a good crash, but, hey, a flip is pretty cool too. Well, it looks like I'll have to practice to beat you, Boy Wonder."

Dick looked panicked for a moment, then realized Percy had simply been teasing him. Billy cut in, interrupting Percy's questioning glance by saying, "Next time, you might want to choose a harder course. Then it'll at least be a bit challenging. Race you back to the start!"

Then, before anyone could say anything, he went around the obstacle course and back onto the trail they had come from. Everyone else quickly followed, with Wally yelling, "It's on!"

They got back, with Percy in the lead, and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Actually, none of them were really tired, but pretended to be for the others sakes. All four of them were used to exercise, and none were easily fazed by a little bike ride.

"So," Wally said, "Any other hobbies I should know about? Obviously you three all like bike riding, but I'm more of a running kind of guy." The others looked thoughtful and Wally let them think instead of rambling on like he normally would have.

Finally, Percy spoke up and said, "Well, biking is fun and all, but swimming is definitely the best. I wanted to go swimming, but my mom says its way to cold."

Wally nodded at the information. That was good to know, and kind of surprising. Sure, swimming was fun, but Percy didn't seem like that kind of guy.

Billy joined in and said, "I'm just an all around guy. Biking, swimming, running, I like all of them. But, I'm not to good at anything in particular, just kind of average."

Wally smiled and said, "I'll race you sometime. Then we'll see how good you really are."

Dick rolled his eyes and said, "Don't accept that challenge. Wally's been banned from all track teams in the US, and some other countries are considering it. He's not allowed in the Olympics either."

"Whoa," Percy said, "How'd you manage to do that?"

Wally grinned and replied, "It's a long story. I'll tell you sometime. But I believe we are all anxious to know Dick's hobby. Come on, buddy. You can tell us." Wally, who knew Dick didn't like to talk about his hobby, was quick to bring it up, as always.

"Well," Dick said, "I, well, I like [sigh] acrobatics. You know, gymnastics." Dick looked down, embarrassed, and Wally grinned evilly.

"You're pretty good at ballet too, I hear." Wally teased.

Dick glared at him, and stood up. He looked up, then walked over to a tree. Wally, who knew what was coming, opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and let his friend show off.

Percy and Billy watched as Dick looked up and down the tree, then lept into action. He jumped up, grabbing the first branch in both hands. He did a neat flip and landed on top of the branch, easily balancing. From there, he performed more leaps and flips, then reached the top of the huge tree. Allof his friends were leaning, back trying to see him.

Dick waved, then lept to another tree and started gliding down. When he reached the ground, Percy and Billy gave him a standing ovation, while Wally yawned, looking bored. Percy gave Wally a questioning glance and said, "Dude! That was awesome! I will never make fun of ballerinas ever again."

Dick grinned at Wally, then said, "Think you can do better?"

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed and I will update soon. Please suggest any characters you would like to see in the story, I would love to add them. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**This isn't my best work, but I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long. There is a plot to this story, don't worry, we will get to it soon. Also, to clear some things up, there isn't a super specific timeline for this, sometime during season one of Young Justice and the first and third PJO books. Sadly, I still don't own anything, but I hope you enjoy!**

Before Wally could reply to the challenge, there was a roar from the woods. All four quickly turned a to see what it was. Percy groaned when he saw it, and Wally said a word that was not meant for young ears.

Billy and Dick both stared in amazement. The monster glared at them, but seemed to be looking at Percy especially. Percy grabbed something from his pocket and looked ready to use it.

Dick crouched down, anxious to leap into action. Billy opened his mouth, like he was preparing to say something. Wally was ready to take off at the first sign of movement from the beast, with a new plan in mind.

Before the other three could act, Percy yelled, "Run! It's me he wa-" but was cut off by another roar.

The monster glared at Percy, hate evident in its red eyes. But, Wally's glare was way worse, "Did you seriously just say that?" Wally yelled, "That huge monster thing is standing there, and of course you say something stupidly heroic. That's stereotyping, dude!"

The monster backed off a few steps, looking pretty scared. Dick grinned when he realized it was because Wally was doing a perfect bat-glare. Percy threw his hands up, not as scared as the beast, but still pretty shocked.

Wally turned his glare to the monster, which started shaking in its hooves. It let out a desperate 'mooo,' then turned tail and raced into the woods. Dick burst out laughing, which caused Percy to look at him like he was crazy, which he might have been.

Percy glanced at his friend, thinking that only one of them was sane. Then he remembered, none of them had run when the Minotaur appeared, so it looked like they were all crazy.

Percy couldn't help but grin at these thoughts, and was soon laughing maniacally with Grayson. Seeing their two friends laughing for no apparent reason made Wally and Billy smirk, and when the laughter went on a bit too long to be sane, they started laughing too.

The Minotaur, who had gotten over its fear, stepped into the clearing only to see the laughing boys, and decided it might be wise to get as far away as possible.

When they finally came to their senses, Percy said, "We'll talk about this tomorrow, I promise. But, seriously, my mom is going to kill me already, and I don't want to give her an excuse to practice murder on my dead body."

The other three looked panicked, realizing that their guardians probably wanted them back soon.

They all said hasty good-byes, then rushed off in their separate directions. Percy hustled off in the direction of his mom's apartment. Wally and Dick both headed toward the hotel they were staying at, though Wally was going at a much faster pace.

Of course, they had forgotten their bikes, but they all mysteriously ended up back in their respective places.

When Wally and Dick got to their hotel, a huge building with an even bigger garden, they rushed up the stairs to get to their rooms. They raced up the stairs, Wally relying on speed while Dick cheated and climbed using the railing. It ended in a photo finish, with the boys arguing about the result for a bit, then getting bored.

They each had a room, but the rooms were connected, and exactly the same. Mr. Wayne had generously bought the biggest rooms in the hotel, a perfect base for the young heroes.

Their briefing had been short. Basically, there was something suspicious going on in this general area, and since it was probably low priority, only Dick and Wally had been assigned the mission.

When Wally got to his room, he flopped down on the huge, soft bed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and saw that he had a bunch of texts from Barry. Groaning, he tapped on the text app and read all of Barry's texts.

Wally was seriously tempted to just block Barry and be done with it, but the the Flash would probably just run all the way to New York to make sure Wally was all right. Not wanting to risk a speedster invasion of Manhattan, Wally replied to the texts.

He told Barry about school, and about his two new friends. He even sent the selfie they had taken. Barry replied so fast, Wally barely had time to reply. Luckily, Heatwave tried to rob a bank, so Barry had to go do superhero stuff.

Wally had Billy's number, but Percy didn't have a phone, which was really weird. Wally had thought that all kids his age had phones, but Percy was not a normal kid. I mean, what kind of 'normal' kid could take a drink of water and look ready to run a marathon?

Then again, Wally wasn't exactly a normal kid himself. So it was easy to forget the weirdness of Billy and Percy, when him and Dick could already start their own circus. Speaking of Dick, Wally realized he hadn't annoyed his friend for a while, so started spamming his texts.

Wally sent the Boy Wonder a bunch of pictures of robins and bats, along with a some random words and puns. Dick just spammed him right back, so Wally unfollowed him on Facebook, Twitter, Snapchat, and Instagram.

Dick hacked his Instagram account in retaliation, and soon there were a ton of embarrassing pictures on Wally's account.

This went in for a while, until they called a truce and fixed all the things they had done. By the time the war was over, it was dark outside, and a long day at a new school had made Wally tired. He called a 'goodnight' to Dick, then fell asleep.

Dick, of course, had more important things to do than sleep, so he pulled out his laptop. When he started scanning for crime, he was surprised to notice that there was an eerie lack of it. Occasionally, something would pop up, but it was quickly handled by the police.

Finally, Dick got so tired of this that he decided to just go out and patrol. He put on his costume, but this wasn't the traditional Robin one. Batman had decided that it wasn't a good idea to let everyone know that Kid Flash and Robin were in town, so they had both been issued new costumes.

The costumes were identical to each other, dark with a few lines of color. Both suits had a logo of a bird, obviously a Robin, flying through a thunder cloud. Robin thought the logo was super cool, but didn't say it to anyone. Wally, of course, had expressed his feelings quite openly, exclaiming that the symbol was 'The coolest superhero sign in the whole multiverse!'

Now, in his suit, Robin crept down the stairs, not making a single noise. He exited the hotel grounds swiftly, and headed for one of the more run-down parts of town. When he got to his destination, he was pleasantly surprised.

Unlike Gotham, there wasn't a criminal around every corner. Robin was pretty sure it wasn't usually like this. There had to be something going on. But, with no leads, all Robin could do was wander in circles.

He got back to the hotel at three in the morning, frustrated. He had managed to stop a terrifying criminal from stealing a loaf of bread. Heck, it hadn't even been a full loaf, just a few pieces of old bread. Robin had let the guy off with a warning.

When Dick entered his hotel room, he got back into civvies and put the costume in its hiding place. He decided he might as well get some sleep, since he had school again tomorrow.

As Dick lay in bed, he realized he hadn't gone to sleep this early in a while. Usually, he stayed up all night patrolling. Surprisingly, Dick found it easy to fall asleep, and was soon lost in dreams.

The next morning, Wally got up and was surprised that Dick hadn't woken him up yet. Wally decided it was finally time for payback, and rushed into Dick's room. He yelled, "Bruce is coming!" as loud as he could.

Dick sat up up quickly and looked around, panicked. Wally laughed, and Dick glared at him. Wally quickly ran into his room, and got ready for school.

When they were both ready, they walked out of the hotel together. Then, Wally, predictably, yelled, "Race you there!" And took off. Dick rolled his eyes but kept walking at a normal pace.

Soon enough, Wally came back and started running circles around Dick. Dick just kept walking, and Wally eventually had to stop to avoid attention. Wally forced himself to walk at a super slow pace, to match his friend.

They heard a shout of, "Hey!" And turned around to see Percy running towards them with a huge grin on his face. Wally and Dick glanced at each other, then started running away from Percy, towards the school.

Percy caught up to them, and they all started walking again. Wally panted, because slowing down to a normal pace took more out of him than running full speed.

Dick grinned, knowing his friend's weakness to restraint. Percy teased him about being tired, until they reached the school and had to go their separate ways.

But, of course, nothing ever goes right for heroes, and today had been going way too smoothly…

 **Dun dun duh! What happens next? Thank you so much for reading! If there are any characters you want me to add, just say and I will try my best to add them. Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, a new chapter. This should help to clear some things up, and I hope you like it! I don't own anything.**

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

The Mist wasn't working.

But that wasn't even the worst problem.

The worst problem was that people didn't care.

On his way back from the bike ride, and the Minotaur encounter, Percy had ran into another monster. There were mortals around, and Percy expected it to just ignore them, and go for the juicy demigod.

But, of course, it didn't seem to want to follow the rules of the universe, and started attacking a mortal. Percy ran forward, stabbing the monster in the back with Riptide. It turned into dust and floated away, but the mortal looked at Percy like he could see Riptide.

And then he applauded.

And so did the rest of the crowd.

They cheered and clapped their hands together, for Percy. Which meant they had seen the monster, had seen Riptide. This was not good. Not good at all.

One person in the crowd yelled, "It's about time we got our own hero! A protector of Manhattan!" The crowd whooped in excitement, and took up the cry of, "Hero! Hero!"

It took Percy a while, but he finally escaped the crowd and got home. His mom smiled when he came in, and Paul waved a hello.

Percy nodded a greeting to both of them, then ran into his room. He collapsed on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. What was happening?

When Wally, Dick, and Billy had been able to see the Minotaur, he had thought maybe they were half bloods. But when a whole crowd of people could see a monster, there was something very wrong.

Also, why had the Minotaur been scared of Wally? Sure, that glare was impressive, but not scary enough to send a huge monster away, crying like a baby.

Percy sighed in frustration. One of the many disadvantages of being a demigod was that he couldn't simply call Chiron and ask for help. He had to do this himself.

Percy eventually fell asleep, and when Sally came in to tell him dinner was ready and saw him peacefully asleep, she decided to let sleeping demigods lie.

Percy slept great that night, better than he had in a long time. He didn't have nightmares, and woke up a minute before his alarm.

Feeling refreshed and better than he had in days, Percy got ready for school. When he headed to the kitchen, his mom didn't ask any unwanted questions. Percy said goodbye to his mom and Paul, then started walking to school.

About three fourths of the way there, he saw Dick and Wally walking together, and he ran to catch up. They ran from him, and Percy easily caught up. He noticed both of them held back, but didn't question it.

They reached school together, and started to head their separate ways. Suddenly, a scream tore through the air. Percy ran for the source, letting his instincts guide him. He reached room twelve, and was soon enough to see dust float out the window.

But, there were also two people in the room. One was a complete stranger, but the other had blonde hair and grey eyes…

When Dick heard the scream, he ran towards it. It took him a bit longer to find the source, and all he found was Percy hugging a tall, blonde girl.

When they heard footsteps, they ended their reunion. Dick smiled at them and said, "Hey Percy. Who's you're friend?"

Percy smiled back and started to say, "This is Anna-"

But Annabeth cut him off and said, "Hey. I'm Annabeth, Percy's friend from camp."

Dick nodded and replied, "I'm Dick. Nice to meet you."

They stood there for a second, then Wally raced in and said, "I'll save you! I'm he-" but stopped when he noticed a pretty girl in the room. He smiled his usual cocky grin at her, and introduced himself, "Hi. I'm Wally."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She turned to Percy and said, "Are these your new friends? There's no way they're better than me." Percy grinned at her but didn't reply. Annabeth poked his shoulder teasingly, then turned towards Wally. "Wally. Hey, I'm Annabeth."

Dick, always the detective, asked, "What camp?"

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a glance, before Annabeth replied, "We go to this really awesome summer camp together. I've been going for awhile, but Percy just started."

Percy joined in and said, "We get to ride horses and kayak. All kinds of outdoor stuff. Dick, you could totally master the climbing wall."

Wally looked pretty interested, and asked, "Where is it? Nowhere in New York right? I mean, sure, there are some places that have wilderness, but not enough to have a full on camp in."

Percy was suddenly nervous. Why were they asking so many questions? But, remembering Wally's inquisitive nature, Percy decided it would be good to reply. "Somewhere in Long Island. Anyway, we'd better get to class."

Wally noticed Percy's hesitation, and his curiosity grew. But, Wally didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable, so he decided to do his own research later.

All four headed to their lockers, with Annabeth telling them that she had transferred to this school. Annabeth wasn't in any of their classes, and Percy seemed distracted during first period.

Of course, Wally and Dick were distracted too. Dick was wondering where Billy was, and Wally was always distracted.

At second period, all three were forced to focus. Chemistry was a way harder class for Percy and Dick, but it was Wally's favorite subject. It was the only class Wally was better than Dick at.

Dick noticed that Percy seemed to have a hard time seeing the board, and even his paper. When class finally got out, Dick went over to Percy and asked, "Do you need glasses? I have a pair, and if you need them, you can definitely borrow them."

Percy looked a little embarrassed, but replied, "Nah, I can see stuff I, I just can't read it. I have ADHD and dyslexia."

Dick felt a little bad for asking, so he said, "Sorry man, I didn't mean to intrude."

"Είναι εντάξει," Percy replied in a language Dick recognized as Greek. "It's cool. But you have to tell me something in exchange."

Dick thought for a moment, then replied in Greek, "I'm from Gotham City. My parents were killed, and Bruce Wayne adopted me. I speak a ton of languages."

Percy looked surprised, then replied, "My dad was… Lost at sea before I was born. But I have my mom. Where's Gotham City?

Dick was surprised now. Who hadn't heard of Gotham, the most crime-ridden city in the US? Dick was cut off by the bell, and realized they should probably get to class. He waved a goodbye to Percy, then walked off.

Wally raced over to Dick, and quipped, "Did you have a nice nerd talk with Percy? Didn't think he was that type, but, whatever." Then Wally ran off. Dick just rolled his eyes, his usual reaction to Wally's antics. Dick never understood why Wally was way more immature than him, even though Wally was several years older.

Dick had moved up a grade, and Wally may or may not have gotten held back once…

The three friends met up again at lunchtime time, along with Annabeth. They sat at the table in the middle of the room, same as before.

None of them knew where Billy was, then Annabeth remembered him being absent in one of her classes. They all forgot about it, and started eating.

They made small talk, with the three boys teasing each-other, and Annabeth rolling her eyes. But their cheerful manner was interrupted by an older boy walking over to their table.

He wasn't a pretty sight, and Wally almost preferred the beast from yesterday. They soon realized that this kid was a bully, but none of them were fazed. "So. You nerds trying to get attention by taking our table?" The boy said this in a very unpleasant manner, in a nasal voice that grated the ears.

Percy started laughing, mostly at the absurdity of this. Percy and Annabeth had fought way worse than a schoolyard bully, and he wasn't going to be pushed around. Percy stood up, at the same time as Dick and Wally.

Annabeth considered joining in, but decided to let boys be boys. The teachers in the cafeteria turned a blind eye towards the inevitable fight, secretly hoping the new boys would win.

Percy was the first to step forward, and he said, "What makes this table yours? I didn't see you clamor in to get it yesterday, so why the sudden interest? Are you trying to impress Annabeth?"

Annabeth couldn't help but smile at this, and the bully noticed her expression. "Why would I try to impress her? There are prettier cafeteria ladies." An 'Oooooh' could be heard from the spectators. Annabeth calmly stood up, pushing the angry Percy out of the way.

Dick and Wally wanted to help Annabeth, but Percy just grinned and held his arm out. "Trust me, this'll be good."

 **Well, there's chapter four. This was mostly to explain some stuff, and thank you to all of you who pointed out my mistakes. I love you're support, and you're criticism. Have a great, spectacular, marvelous day. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ayyyyyyyy! I'm back! New chapter, less excitement, more words :P. To the user who asked their ages, they are all 13-14 ish, and thank you to every single person who reviewed, and to everyone who is following and reading this story! I love you guys, keep being awesome. I don't own anything.

The Justice League meeting wasn't going so well.

Sure, they never went well, but this one was going especially bad.

No one knew where Diana was, and all the metahumans were convinced that something was wrong. The meeting had started out orderly, but was now in complete chaos.

"Stop!" Bruce yelled. Everyone was suddenly quiet. "Okay. That's better. Now, we need the facts. We know that Diana is potentially missing, and you metahumans say something feels 'off?' Flash, please speak."

Flash took a deep breath before replying, "A few nights ago, something happened. It was one of the reasons we sent a team to Manhattan. There was a disturbance. A ripple in the fabric of the worlds."

Everyone suddenly looked frightened. If Flash could be serious about something, things were not right.

"Okay," Batman said, "That's a start. But we need more info. Superman, did you notice anything?"

Superman slowly shook his head before replying, "I didn't notice anything off, Bruce. But this could be something that is just affecting the metas. We need to keep an open mind to anything."

"Thank you, Clark. Flash, gather as many metas as you can, even some of the not good ones. For now, this meeting is dismissed, but remember to keep you're eyes open."

Superheroes exited the room, most going to check on their sidekicks and various villains after the dire tidings that had been discussed. Flash walked over to Batman.

"Are you sure Robin and Kid Flash don't need help? If this big threat is coming from Manhattan, shouldn't we all be there?" Flash was just voicing the questions that Batman kept asking himself.

Batman sighed and Flash noticed the stoic vigilante looked… Tired? "I've been having the same thoughts, Flash. But, for now, they should be fine. But you can go check on them anytime, just try not to worry too much."

Flash nodded in agreement, then sped off to gather metahumans.

Batman knew what Flash was feeling. Sure, they didn't usually see eye-to-eye, but when their partners were involved, they had twin emotions. And those emotions were called Worry and Fear.

Dick really didn't want to watch the fight that was about to go down. Percy seemed to have confidence in Annabeth, but this was one of the oldest and meanest kids in the school.

Dick remembered when he had first gone to normal school. He had been teased mercilessly, until he beat up the bully that wouldn't leave him alone. Man, that had felt good.

Dick was so lost in thought, he didn't even see the first punch. The bully swung at the air, and Annabeth danced around all his attacks.

Some of the bullies goons came over, glaring at Dick, Percy, and Wally. Wally and Percy looked excited, like they had bored with not fighting. Dick was used to violence, but that didn't mean he liked. Well, not that much.

Dick really wanted to see Percy fight, and sensed that he would be pretty good at it. Dick did not want Wally's identity to be revealed, though, so Dick decided it was time to do something.

Dick took a deep breath, then moved towards the table. He knew that every eye in the cafeteria was watching the fight, and Dick took the opportunity to make a name for himself at this school.

He did a perfect backflip onto the table, not landing in any food. The few kids that had been watching him poked their neighbors and pointed at Dick.

Dick smiled and waved, letting his inner performer shine through. Annabeth had managed to punch the bully in the stomach, and he was bent over, wheezing.

The two goons who had wandered over glared at Annabeth and stalked towards her. She grinned at them and made a 'come at me' gesture.

Dick backed up on the table, then took a running start to do a flying front flip. He landed right in front of the bigger boys, and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Did you see how easily she took him?"

The boys backed away a little bit, frowning slightly. They obviously weren't the brightest. Dick felt a gust of wind, and the boys pants were suddenly around their ankles. One of them had Superman boxers, and the whole cafeteria howled with laughter.

Wally was grinning hugely, and Percy was rolling on the floor, laughing.

Dick and Annabeth grinned at each other. The bullies quickly retreated, even the one with the bruised stomach. "That's one way to stop a fight. We'd better get going." Dick said this to Annabeth, and she nodded at the strategic wisdom of that.

"Good luck peeling Percy off the floor," Annabeth joked.

Wally had sauntered over to Dick, and whispered in his ear, "Superman has some weird fans." Dick nodded in agreement, then started grinning again.

When Percy finally was able to stand up, the foursome headed outside. Annabeth headed for a tree, and the others followed.

They sat down in the shade and were silent for a moment. Of course, Wally was the first to talk, "Annabeth, those were some sick ninja moves! Dick, you just had to show, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged," Dick replied with a shrug.

"We'll probably get kicked out, right?" Percy asked. The others nodded, and Percy frowned. "Wow. My mom is going to be so mad. I've been here for a day and a half!"

At that moment, a teacher headed their way. "We are so dead." Wally muttered.

The teacher, who appeared to be one of the cafeteria ladies, frowned at them. "You four had better come with me."

They stood up and trudged off to the principal's office. When they got there, an angry man was waiting for them. "Fighting? On the second day of school? I thought kids were smarter than that…" He reached into a cabinet and pulled out 4 files.

"Oh crud," Wally whispered.

"Wallace West. Has been kicked out of several schools. Not the best student. It's a wonder we let you in."

Wally glared at him, mostly because he didn't like the name Wallace.

"Perseus Jackson. Also kicked out of several schools. Has dyslexia and ADHD. Was a wanted criminal several times." Percy shrugged. He honestly wasn't surprised.

"Richard Grayson. A mostly clear record. In excelled learning programs. Bruce Wayne's adopted son. What's this? You used to be in a circus? That explains you're antisocial tendencies…"

Dick bristled. He didn't like having undeserving snobs talk about his life. Wally nudged him, and gave him a look that clearly said, 'Go for it!' Dick decided against saying anything.

"Annabeth Chase. Also has ADHD and dyslexia. Kicked out of several schools, ran away from home. This is just a group of regular delinquents we have here. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Percy concentrated, then snapped his fingers and said, "This is all a misunderstanding. We weren't the ones who fought, it was the three boys who attacked us."

Dick swayed slightly, and the principle looked confused. "Yes, yes of course. You're innocent. You can go. Have a nice day."

The boys and girl rushed out before he could change his mind. They were halfway down the hall when they realized Dick wasn't with them.

They turned, and saw him walking towards them slowly, and something was definitely wrong.

Dick wondered why the others had ran so fast. They were the innocent ones. They had been eating lunch when the bullies had come. Then… What happened next? The memory was foggy, like it had happened a while ago.

Wally noticed that something was off. Dick was never confused, or unsure.

Wally ran over to Dick, and pulled him over to Annabeth and Percy. "Let's go outside," Percy said, "The teachers won't care."

They followed him outside, Wally still dragging Dick. They walked away from the school and too a small park, where they all plopped down on a bench.

"Look," Percy said, "I think we all have a lot of explaining to do…"

Is that a cliffhanger? Ehh, not really… Have a wonderful day, and I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I know apologizing won't help, but I'm gonna say sorry anyways. Sorry. I really should have updated sooner, and with a better update, but life happened. Anyway, I realize some of the things in this story don't make sense in canon, but I don't know everything. Also, the gods can do whatever they want, no judgies. I don't own anything, and I hope you enjoy!**

"Diana, if what you're telling us is true, this is a serious problem," Zeus, or more correctly Jupiter, paced the throne room in front of the council.

"Are there any other things that might have been mixed up?" Athena asked.

"That's the problem. I honestly have no idea." Diana replied.

Apollo stood up and said, "So, you have memories of two lives?" Apollo paused, then continued, "And in one of those lives you were a superhero?"

Diana sighed, then said, "That's right. And there are other heroes too. Lots of them. And they have a lot more problems on their earth. Seriously, their world almost gets destroyed every week. And-"

"Thank you, Diana." Neptune said. "I will try to contact Percy."

Jupiter frowned. This week really wasn't going well for him, and getting Poseidon's annoying son involved would just make it worse. "No. Do not contact Percy. We will handle this ourselves."

Neptune kept a neutral face, although he wanted to shout at his idiotic younger brother. "Of course, Zeus."

Jupiter's form flickered for a moment, and the King of the gods winced, like he had a headache.

Neptune smiled at a job well done, then bowed and vanished.

Jupiter wrinkled his nose at the breath of salty sea air that had entered the room, and waved his hand, dismissing the council.

Jupiter didn't bother to watch them leave, knowing they would follow the orders of a slightly aggravated thunder god. The king of the gods sat on his royal throne (sat, not collapsed, the king of the gods did not collapse!) and contemplated the threat.

He hoped it was a small threat, because he really didn't want to have to do something. But, the other choice was getting a certain son of Poseidon involved, so it looked like, if this was a real problem, he would have to do something.

Percy grinned at Wally and Dick. "You realize we're not gonna get a chance to exchange stories, right? Someone, or something, will intervene, and we'll all be-"

He was cut off, of course, by a teacher. Of course it was a teacher.

"What do you boys think you are doing? You should be at school, not loitering in a park! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

The boys sighed, and they weren't even surprised Annabeth wasn't there. Percy stood up, and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? We'd better get back to school."

Dick and Wally reluctantly stood up. They were pretty curious about Percy's story, and a bit tired.

The walk back to school wasn't long, and the teacher informed them that it was seventh period. Gym class. Great.

Luckily, the school didn't require an outfit change for gym, so the boys were able to head to the school gym just in time for the start of class.

They got a few glances, but only the teacher seemed to care. "Hello! You must be the 'delinquents' I heard about. Well, this should be interesting!" She smiled kindly at them, and Percy couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, class, two laps! Quickly now, you wouldn't want to get beat by an old lady, would you?"

There were a few groans before a herd of students started to plod around the gym. The teacher ran in front of them, obviously going slower than she would have liked.

Dick, Wally, and Percy ran up to the teacher, easily passing their classmates.

The teacher grinned at them, and shouted, "Finally, a challenge! Let's race, kids!"

She ran faster, and Percy and Dick easily kept up with her. Wally, however, ran in front. The teacher looked a bit surprised, but simply poured on more speed.

Wally grinned and winked, then he went faster too, staying just ahead of the teacher.

After two laps, Wally stopped, not even breathing hard. The teacher gave him a high five, then yelled at the other kids to run another lap, for getting beat.

When Percy and Dick finished, Dick glared at Wally and whispered, "Secret identity much?"

Wally grinned and replied, "I didn't see you holding back you're ninja bird skills at lunch." Percy came closer at that moment, stopping any more talk of bird ninjas.

"Wow, dude, you were serious about liking running!" Percy said to Wally.

A piercing whistle cut off reply, and Percy and the others turned to see what the teacher wanted. "Everyone please sit down inside this red square. Quickly, if you want to do something today."

Wally took a running slide into the square, landing in a perfect sitting position. Dick followed more calmly, but Percy tried the slide tactic too.

He did a bit too good of a slide, and hit a kid in the back. "Oops, sorry about that. Thanks for stopping me!" Percy said to the unfortunate classmate, before moving over to Dick and Wally.

"Smooth," Wally muttered. Percy just grinned cockily.

"Meant to do that."

"Of course you did," Dick whispered. "Making enemies is way easier than making friends." The victim of Percy's slide was looking at them rather nastily.

Wally stuck his tongue out at him, and the kid moved over towards them. "Crap," Wally muttered.

"What was that for?" The kid asked.

"You were glaring at us!" Wally replied.

"Of course I was, you're friend slide tackled my back!"

"He was just trying to copy my awesomeness."

"Looks like we have a team already!" The teacher yelled.

All four boys looked up quickly. "I'm guessing you weren't listening to what I was saying, so it looks like you'll have to find out for yourselves!"

The class snickered, and the four boys stood up. "Please stand in the circle in the middle of the court. Okay, now I want each of you to say you're full name."

"Wally West."

"Percy Jackson."

"Dick Grayson." Snickers from the class were heard at this, but Dick wisely ignored them.

"I'm Alex Smith. A/N most original name ever, right?

"Thank you, boys. Now, I want each of you to tell us something about yourselves, or do something cool, or both. Just make it entertaining," the teacher called to them.

Alex stepped forward, just wanting to get this over with. "Ummmmm… My, uh, dog, won a race or something last year. That's… That's it."

The teacher frowned, but gestured for the next victim to speak.

"I beat the teacher running laps today, and I've been on my school track team for five years in a row." Wally said. Dick grinned, knowing Wally had way more to brag about than that

Dick almost laughed at the thought of actually saying what he thought was interesting about himself, "I'm Robin, the boy wonder, I've met the entire Justice League and have been training under Batman for half of my life." Yeah, he might get in a bit of trouble for saying that.

Dick was only lost in thought for a moment, but when Percy didn't seem eager to share, he decided to get it over with.

Dick stepped forward, and Percy gave him a relieved look for extending his life.

"I am a master trapezist, and was adopted by Bruce Wayne when I was eight." Dick boasted, adding to the reputation he might have started for himself at lunch.

Then, just to show off a bit more and match what people thought a son of a billionaire should act like, he did a flip, then a few back handsprings and cartwheels.

There were gasps, and the teacher applauded. "Looks like the winner of that game was definitely Dick. Because of you, Dick, I have decided that our first activity of the year is going to be gymnastics."

Dick smiled, but felt kinda bad for Percy, who hadn't even gotten a chance to even try to show off.

Percy was just relieved, as his thinking had been similar to Dick's, "I'm the son of Poseidon, Greek god of the sea, and pretty awesome with my pen-sword, known as Riptide."

The teacher then said that Dick's reward for winning the game was to not have to run two laps with the rest of his classmates.

Thirty minutes later, Wally, Percy, and Dick walked out of the gym, more relaxed than earlier. They hadn't really done much, except learn what they would be doing that year, and running more laps.

"What's last period?" Wally asked, and Dick had to consult his schedule to reply.

"It's… Uh, Ancient History? Never taken that class before." Dick said.

Percy grinned. Ancient history. Sweet.

They got to said class about five minutes later, and each desk sat three people. Wally took the middle, with Dick and Percy at his side.

When the bell rang, students looked expectantly at the teacher. He stood up, and clicked a button on his computer. A projected image on the whiteboard showed a map with Greece, Egypt, and Rome on it.

"This year, we'll be learning about these three countries. Mostly because their myths are cool, and kids your age seem to like them. We'll be starting with Greece." The teacher said this, and then started handing out thick packets of paper.

Percy rolled his eyes. Of course they were learning about Greek myths. Of course.

Wally yawned, but Dick nudged him and whispered, "Could be worse. Greek myths are pretty cool. I mean, I wouldn't want to meet some of the monsters, but still pretty cool to learn about."

The teacher got to their row just then, and nodded in agreement. "We'll be learning about demigods, that were mythological children of the gods. They has pretty rough lives. I don't envy them." Then he walked away, like he hadn't just affected Percy with his words.

Percy was pressing his lips together, looking like he might explode. Dick and Wally shared a glance, and then looked worriedly back at their friend.

Demigods… Something about that was making Percy react weirdly. And, he had seemed amused when they learned that Greek myths were the first topic.

Percy started shaking, and his friends realized it was because he was laughing. "Yep, he's definitely crazy," Wally muttered to Dick, who couldn't help but agree.

Percy quickly subdued his laughter, although he still looked pretty entertained.

"There were supposedly twelve main gods. Can anyone name them all?"

Surprisingly, Percy's hand was the first to shoot up, and he quickly listed off, "Dionysus, Hermes, Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hera, Demeter, and, last but not least, Poseidon."

Dick watched Percy's face as he listed these, and there was a lot of emotion. His eyes narrowed on Ares and Zeus, he made a disgusted face at Dionysus, but on Poseidon, there was something different in his eyes. A look of belonging, or maybe hope.

Those emotions did not come just from reading books about Greek myths. Those came from experience.

Dick really, really wanted to hear Percy's story, and he also felt oddly compelled to tell Percy his…

The teacher started talking, leaving kids scrambling to take notes. Percy didn't bother, but leaned back in his chair, as if getting ready to hear a story told by a friend.

"The twelve gods of Olympus were each charged with some aspect of nature. They supposedly were the ones who made the world go round, made the seasons change and the flowers grow. But the three most powerful were Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They divided the world into their separate realms, never really getting along."

"Zeus was the king of the gods, and he controlled lightning, and other aspects of the sky. He often fought with his brother, Poseidon, and they both just kinda ignored Hades…" The lecture continued, but Dick started paying more attention to Percy's comments.

"Zeus was the ruler…" "Good job he did at that," Percy would mutter.

Dick started to imagine it as a tennis match, and felt that Percy was winning.

"Poseidon was older, but Zeus was better…"

"In your dreams."

"Some consider Poseidon the weakest of the Big Three…"

"Dare you to say that to his face."

"Ares, the war God, was praised for his strength…"

"I beat him on my first quest!"

This went on for the whole class period, and Wally was soon listening to Percy too.

Dick had the answer to who Percy was on the tip of his tongue, but didn't want to believe it.

When the bell rang, Percy gathered his stuff and walked out, followed closely by Wally and Dick.

"Before you ask, it was a family joke. Really long, complicated story that I'm sure I'll tell you some day, but I promised my mom I'd be home early today. Sorry guys." Percy said, then headed for the door.

Wally and Dick both wanted to get to their hotel and do some research, so they left in a hurry too.

 **I hope you were at least mildly entertained. Have a great day.**

 **Still here? Okay, that's a bit weird, but here's a shout out to the people who reviewed:**

 **Thank you- diggydogdandy**

 **Victoria Wayne**

 **Eagle Dreamer**

 **spnaph**

 **xXRCSovaXx**

 **MrAppocolypse**

 **And the multiple guests, especially you, unknown flames guest, for sharing your opinion, in a constructive way.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dick leaned back in his chair, impressed.

Percy really knew how to make himself an interesting Batprofile.

From what Dick had found, Percy really was a delinquent. He had kidnapped his mother, and disappeared for long periods of time, not to mention the fact that he had been in a gunfight.

Apparently, Batman had been wanting to investigate the kid for years.

But, the detective part of Dick's mind was finding this hard to believe. Not just because Percy was his friend, but because there was overwhelming evidence that he was a good kid.

His mom worried about him, and that didn't seem like likely behavior from someone who's son had kidnapped her.

Also, when the man with a gun had appeared at the park they had been biking at, Percy had stepped in front of them, in a protective way. Dick was pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that Dick was so small, and younger than Percy or Wally.

That didn't mean he wasn't smarter than them, though. Dick smiled at the memory of algebra that morning, when Percy had had trouble with multiplication. Also, some of the things Percy said and did were obviously stupid, like when he had assumed that Dick needed to be protected.

Okay, maybe that wasn't so dumb from the older boy's perspective, but Percy did plenty of other stupid stuff.

But, then again, Wally did dumb stuff all the time, too. Like, he still assumed that Dick needed to be protected, even after seeing him take out Conner in like, three seconds.

Really, thinking about the way Percy acted just made it clearer that he couldn't act, or lie.

Dick was pulled out of his musings by Wally barging into his room. Dick sighed. "What do you want Wally?"

Wally faked a hurt look before saying, "Did you find anything on Percy? Also, American Ninja Warrior is on, and I know you love that show."

Dick jumped up in excitement, "Yes! I'll tell you what I found later. Nothing is going to stop me from criticizing those wannabes!"

Wally couldn't help but imagine Dick doing the course. It was pretty funny actually. Dick could probably do the course with his eyes closed and his hands tied.

They both ran into Wally's room, where the course was being shown on the huge TV in all it's easy glory. Dick did a handspring and a flip to land on the couch, and Wally got there a second later, and not for lack of trying.

"Slowpoke," Dick teased when Wally sat down.

"Show off," Wally replied.

They were interrupted by a very enthusiastic man yelling, "Ameeeeeeeerican Niiiiiiiiiiinja Waaaaaaaaaaaarior!"

Hmmm… Enthusiastic. "What does thusiastic mean?" Dick asked innocently.

Wally rolled his eyes and tried to shove the Boy Wonder off the couch. Dick just grabbed his arm and Wally was suddenly on the ground.

This lead to a quick wrestling match, that only stopped when the commercial break ended.

They both jumped onto the couch, and watched the first contestant get ready to go. "He's way to laxed right now," Dick muttered.

Wally groaned. "Seriously? You couldn't just say relax?"

"Nope, what's the fun in that?" Dick replied.

Wally rolled his eyes again, but was also secretly kind of liking it. Wally accidentally used Robin's weird made up words at school, and was lucky he hadn't slipped in front of Robin yet.

The guy on screen actually did pretty good, but when the announcer said, "Not bad, but let's see how the next contestant does!" Dick reacted a bit too strongly.

"That guy was awful! I could have done that course when I was three!" Wally wasn't paying much attention to his friend at the moment, as he had just seen the next contestant.

Dick would have ranted more, but noticed that Wally's eyes were glued to the screen. Dick turned to see what it was, just as the announcer said, "Next up we have Roy Harper!"

Dick watched in amazement as Roy easily did the course, probably setting a new record.

Of course, Dick couldn't stop laughing, because Red Arrow had just done the American Ninja Warrior course, and Dick could easily beat him. Easily.

"Oh man, I gotta record this," Dick muttered, and started hacking the TV to download it onto his wrist computer.

The rest of the show was uneventful, and Wally was so ready for bed. "Goodnight Dick," he said when the show was over, which made him laugh.

"Bed? At this early hour? Nope, were on patrol tonight." Wally turned and glared at Dick. Dick gave him puppy dog eyes, and Wally cracked immediately.

"Just let me get some coffee first," Wally said resignedly.

All he heard in reply was Robin's signature laugh, and Wally decided to be fast.

Five minutes later, they were down in the street, looking at Robin's wrist computer.

"You go this way, and I'll go this way. Got it?" Robin asked.

Wally shook his head. "Sorry. It's just that, I'm only three, and I think that four year olds could probably understand that, soooooo…" Robin shoved him, and Wally ran before he was further punished.

In truth, Wally was kind of nervous. He was used to patrolling during the day, and his night missions were usually with the team.

Robin had known that his friend would get a little nervous, and he hadn't even teased him about it, which he gave himself a pat on the back for. He had assigned Kid Flash to patrol away from the city, along the beach.

KF had seemed bored at that, but any good Bat could tell that he was relieved. Robin, personally, wasn't too afraid of New York. Sure, there were some weird things that happened here occasionally…

Wally ran along the beach, enjoying the water misting up from the high tide and the general calm. This really wasn't so bad.

Nothing eventful happened for about three hours, Wally was ready to call it quits. He had ran around the outlying beaches the whole time, and had only stopped one old guy from throwing trash in the water.

As Wally turned around, his cellphone pinged softly. Wally came to a complete stop, remembering Uncle Flash telling him that texting while running at supersonic speeds could cause injury or death.

Wally had thought it sounded ridiculous, but after running into a pole and breaking his fifth phone, he had started to take it seriously.

Robin teased him all the time, but also made him practice multitasking. Seriously, though, what was the point of being able to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and take out a ninja at the same time?

Anyway, Robin had texted, 'Did u patrl Long Island??' Kid Flash face palmed. Apparently he was a three year old…

KF didn't respond, knowing his way too smart friend already knew the answer. He put his phone away and ran towards Long Island, forgetting the laws of physics and running on the water.

He got there 'in a flash' hehe. Ah man, he'd been hanging out with uncle Barry too much.

He patrolled the more populated parts first, then headed along the beach towards what his map said was a strawberry farm. He needed a snack, anyways.

He started to see lights, and ran a bit faster in the hopes of finding some unattended food. Suddenly, he felt something… Wrong. Like he really wasn't supposed to be here.

But nothing, and I mean nothing, gets in the way of Wally when he wants food.

He came to a sudden stop when he saw what was in front of him, and muttered, "Whoa," under his breath.

Percy stared at his English homework, trying to command some water molecules to do it for him. Or a talking shark to jump out and teach him English. Or…

"Percy, are you still working on your homework?" Sally asked.

Percy looked up, glad for a break. "Nope. Just watching pro skateboarding letters for no reason."

His mom smiled and ruffled his already messy hair. "Well, I hope you're entertained. I'm going to bed. Goodnight sweetie."

"'Night mom," Percy replied sleepily.

She walked out, and Percy looked at the homework again. He really wished he had a phone right now… Dick seemed pretty smart, he'd know a lot about English… Percy had to finish the homework… Zzzzzzzzzz.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger! The next chapter should be up really soon, so yay! Have a great day!**

 **Reviews: bookworm2750: here's your update! Hope you liked it!**

 **diggydogdandy: you're review motivated me to write this chapter, so thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it!**

 **ClearcloudofRiverHuffle: thank you so much for you're review, I hope I didn't disappoint! The rest of the team will be in the story soon!**

 **Ilysa Marso: I hope you continue to love the story!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, liked, reviewed, or followed this story. The next chapter will be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

"The changes I have brought to this world are quite astounding," a voice boomed from the darkness. It was obviously feminine, and made your blood run cold.

"Yes mistress. You're… Ally is obscuring the mortals vision, toying with the young heroes." A weaker voice answered. It didn't seem to be female or male, and not something that you'd want to meet in a dark ally.

"You know how cliche this sounds? I'm not even trying to-"

"Mistress, you never know who might be listening," the lesser voice cut off nervously.

"Fine. But just so this is interesting. Also, I want to see what happens to Wally in CHB!" The mistress answered, in a… whiny? voice.

"Mistress, pardon my ignorance, but what is 'CHB?'"

"Camp Half Blood, you imbecile! Sheesh, you really need to catch up with pop culture. I could arrange a meeting…" She thought for a moment before saying, "Nevermind, you're hopeless. Let's just get back to the story!"

"Of course, mistress." And the great mistresses servant turned on their two hundred by one hundred inch TV.

Annabeth woke up to the sound of a harpy wailing, which was basically a universal alarm for, get up!

Annabeth jumped out of her bunk, along with a few of her other siblings. They ran out, already forming a plan. "Everyone calm down!" Annabeth yelled to all of the campers who were scrambling around.

She saw a harpy and gestured for her to come over. "What happened?" She asked.

"There was an intruder in the camp!" The harpy replied in a shrill voice.

"Where is it?" Annabeth inquired.

"By the beach." And Annabeth took off running towards the beach.

She found a boy, who looked a bit older than herself, surrounded by angry harpys. "Everyone calm down!" Annabeth yelled again.

The harpys backed off a little bit, but still snarled at the boy. He looked at Annabeth, but didn't seem scared by all the monsters around him.

"How did you get in?" Annabeth asked.

"Easy," he replied smoothly, "I was… Uh walking along the beach, and I saw lights and I was hungry so…"

Annabeth frowned. That voice sounded familiar… "What are you wearing?" And he was wearing weird clothes, something that looked like what a superhero's sidekick from the comics would wear.

"Uh… It's like a wetsuit, because, you know, the ocean, and stuff." Annabeth glared at him. He was obviously lying.

But how had he gotten in? Unless he was some type of half-blood… "You're going to have to come with me," Annabeth said while stepping forward.

He laughed. "Sorry sister. But I got places to be."

Annabeth saw him tensing, and jumped forward to grab his arm. But he was gone.

The harpys looked around, shrieking wildly. They spread out, to search for their lost captive.

Annabeth turned and saw the other campers looking around. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning, and the boy was back, his arms full of food.

"Hey! That's stealing!" Travis yelled.

Selina snorted. "You would know about stealing, Travis."

"Hey!"

The mystery boy laughed. "Thanks for the food! You guys really need to improve your security if even I could get in." Then he ran off, with the same trail of lightning.

Annabeth sighed. Selina and Travis were arguing, while Conner arranged bets. Chiron suddenly stomped out of the big house.

"What is going on out here? Everyone back to your cabins, now!" There were some groans, but the campers all slowly shuffled back to their respective cabins.

Annabeth walked over to Chiron, knowing he would want answers.

"There was an intruder. But he's gone now." Annabeth said with a frown.

Chiron sighed. "That I know, my dear. What did he say?"

Annabeth relayed the conversation, then said, "I recognized his voice from somewhere, I just can't remember where."

"Go on to bed Annabeth. We'll discuss this more in the morning."

Annabeth nodded and went back to her cabin. She knew that voice from somewhere…

Wally ate as he ran, something that was actually useful to be able to do, and Wally had had a lot of practice. Had had. Hehe, that sounded funny.

Then he started to think, which is never a good thing. His mind was like a demigods, with his thoughts going fast and everywhere. Of, course, Wally didn't know about demigods, but it's a good comparison so get over it.

Anyway, here's the translated version of Wally's mind: I recognized that girl… I need a girlfriend… At this rate, Dick's gonna get a girlfriend before me! Who was she? Those gray eyes… I remember! Percy's not girlfriend! Man I need a girlfriend. What was her name? Annabelle? Annie? Wait no, that's just dumb. Uhhhh…

His thoughts were interrupted by him running into a pole, again. That made him remember, Annabeth! Duh. He glared at the pole, but silently forgave it for helping him remember the girl's name.

Wally pulled out his phone and texted Dick, 'Just saw Percy's girlfriend. I think we need to have a talk with him about which girls he likes.'

Then Wally ran back to the hotel. He saw Dick leaping between rooftops, and upped his speed a bit. Dick beat him back, but that didn't surprise anyone.

"What did your text mean?" Robin asked.

"I ran along the beach in Long Island, like you told me too. Then I saw lights and I decided a needed food. So I went to the lights, then these weird monsters attacked me, and Percy's girlfriend tried to kidnap me!"

Dick looked impressed. "How'd you talk that long without taking a breath?"

Wally grinned. "It's one of my many talents, like angering people, annoying people-"

"What does 'noying' mean? 'Cuz I am definitely noying, whereas you are totally annoying."

Wally ran over to dick computer, and looked up satellite images of Long Island. Dick ran over to him, definitely not noyed. "You better be looking up what noyed means."

Wally said, "Look, there. That is definitely not a strawberry farm."

Robin looked at the screen and said, "Nope. That's not a strawberry farm. It's Percy's girlfriends secret hideout where she makes mind controlling potions!" Dick snorted at his own joke.

"Where did you get your sense of humor? Flash?"

"Nope. Alfred."

"Do you not see those super weird cabins, or the horse that looks like it has wings?"

"I think you're tired KF. Let's go to bed. Only bats are prepared to work in these hours, and you're not a bat."

Said speedster glared, but he was tired. "Fine. But you better take me seriously in the morning."

"Sure thing, buddy. When am I ever not serious?"

Kid Flash turned and went to his room, changing into pajamas as fast as he could. He lept into the overly comfortable bed and fell asleep with the speed of a true speedster.

 **Well, there it is! I can't believe this story already has eight chapters, even if they are short. Thank you all for you're support and criticism, and I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **Reviews:Davechaosity319: I'm sorry if the last chapter was a bit confusing, but I hope this clears some stuff up!**


	9. Chapter 9

First period, Monday morning finds three heroes in one room, with nothing interesting happening.

Ha. What world are you living in?

Actually, the teacher said pick two partners, and three little trolls all caught each other's eyes. (Yes, Percy is a troll.)

The teacher seemed to sense the growing excitement, and yelled, "Three, two, one, Go!"

In less than ten seconds, there were eight groups of three, stationed in random places around the room.

One of those groups was a teacher's worst nightmare.

"Okay, class! We're going to be playing a game. But, there are no fun games you can play in a classroom, so let's go outside!"

There were lots of cheers, and the class migrated outside.

Once order was restored, mostly, the teacher stood in front of the assembled students.

"Okay. Now-" The teacher started.

"Percy! Wait, you're in on this too! I thought we were friends!" Cut off the poor teacher.

"It was his idea!" Came another voice in response, and then cackling laughter.

"Ten bucks says it was Percy and Dick that pranked Wally." One student whispered.

Somehow, after only a week of school, those three had already become known as the troublemakers.

"What did they do now," the teacher sighed.

After three more periods of teacher torture, lunch arrived.

The three boys had been planning their lunch stunt all morning, and had to grab some supplies from their lockers, and ended up being late to lunch.

They claimed their usual table, and there was a familiar face already sitting there.

"Billy!" Wally said happily.

"Hey bro! Where have you been?" Percy asked.

"Oh… I was um, sick. Sorry." Billy replied.

Dick noticed his hesitation, but let it go knowing they all had secrets. "Well." Dick said, "Would you like to join us in our prank war?"

The evil smirk on Billy's face made the others laugh, and they quickly told Billy the plan.

\--Lime Break Brought to you through the power of Bros!--

"Ahhhhhhhh! I've been attacked!" Rang through the relative calmness of the cafeteria.

Dozens of heads turned to see Percy laying on the ground, with Dick standing over him.

Dick grinned and cackled, sending shivers through the large room.

"I'll save you!" A certain redhead yelled. He was wearing a Spider-Man hoodie.

"No! I'll save you!" Said another voice. Another 'hero' appeared, this one wearing a Shazam hoodie.

The supposed villain cackled again. "Neither of you shall save him! I only have one weakness, but I will never tell you! And you'll never find out!"

Suddenly Percy laughed, and he said, "I'm Aquaman! Do none of you recognize me? I have great power! Fear me! I do not need to be saved by puny heroes!"

The villain cowered in fear. "Water? No! My one weaknesses!"

'Aquaman' grinned. "Seriously? I thought it would be, like, kelp, or something. I brought some kelp. You want some?"

The two heroes had kept slowly closer, and one of them, Spider-Man, dumped water on Dick's head.

"No!" Dick yelled. "I'm melting!" And fell to his knees.

"Triumph!" The three heroes yelled, fist-bumping each-other.

"Wait, who are you?" Percy said to 'Spider-Man.'

"Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" Wally yelled.

They started to fight, and by fight, I mean that they had a really intense threeway staring contest.

Meanwhile, Dick was looking at his arms, and patting his head. "Why did I not melt? Mother, did you lie to me? I haven't taken a bath in years!" Dick yelled.

One of the lunch ladies got a bit fed up with this, and walked towards the 'crime scene.'

"Mother?" Dick said. "Why did you lie to me?" Then he started running, and yelled over his shoulder, "I'm going to take a bath! A bath!"

The lunch lady now looked really confused, and turned to the other three.

Aquaman was smacking Shazam in the face with a plastic trident, and Spider-Man was singing, 'Spider-Pig, Spider-Pig…'

Suddenly Shazam yelled, "The enemy is approaching! Flee!" And the three ran, all now singing about Spider-Pig.

The last that was heard about that was a loud yell saying, "This wretched place has no baths!"

Annabeth, who had watched this whole thing, sighed and facepalmed to many times to count. She really wished she had a phone at this point.

\--Spider-Pig!--

The period directly after lunch had no pranking, and neither did the period after that. Some students were starting to get worried, and rightfully so.

"It's going down in PE." Was whispered throughout the classroom. (Rumor brought to you by a certain Perseus Jackson.)

A group of excited and slightly terrified students walked into the gym, not among them a certain foursome of pranksters. They were already there, talking to the teacher.

"Today, because you all go to a rich and fancy school, we are going to start a gymnastics unit." The teacher said once everyone had sat down. "Apparently, we have someone who is very gifted in gymnastics in this class. He is going to be demonstrating a few things."

"He? Isn't gymnastics for girls?" Some oblivious student asked.

Dick stood up, and took a bow. "Sure, gymnastics is a sport. Just for girls? Not so much." He said cheekily.

Oblivious student two helpfully added, "How is gymnastics a sport? There isn't a ball."

Dick face palmed, and so did a few other kids. "Okay! No more questions! If anyone can do better at gymnastics than me, I will let you have a flight in one of my dad's personal helicopters. Who wants to go first?"

One girl stood up, smirking confidently. "I was the state gymnast champion last year! You're going down."

Wally leaned over, and whispered to Percy, "Let trolling commence."

Percy grinned, and almost felt sorry for the poor girl.

"Okay! You can go first." Dick announced.

The girl shrugged loftily, and walked up to the double bars. "Just do something cool." Dick said.

The girl huffed at him, then pulled herself onto one of the bars. The two bars were a few feet apart, one higher than the other.

The class watched in mild boredom as she did a standard routine, a few flips, some typical jumps, etc. When she was done, there was light applause.

"Anyone else wanna try?" Dick asked. When no one volunteered, he rubbed his hands together eagerly, and said, "Good. It's show time!"

Wally called, "Come on, circus boy! Betcha can't beat the Girl Wonder over there!"

Percy called back, pretending to be in awe, "No way, dude! That's Richard Grayson! Ohmygods I want an autograph!"

Wally replied, "That rich kid? Why would he be good at gymnastics?"

Billy joined in, all three of them shouting so the whole class could here, "Before he was a rich kid, though! You know what he was? He was a-"

And Dick cut him off, shouting, "A trapeze artist!" Then Dick took off, standing ten feet away from the equipment, he ran forward, then jumped, doing a flip and landing on top of the lower bar.

He balanced on it easily, and bowed to the gasps from the watching students. He straightened, and jumped backwards, doing a flip and landing on his hands on the higher bar.

More gasps followed, then the real show started. He moved almost too fast to be seen, putting Olympic athletes to shame. His grace was so natural, it looked like he had been born to do this, to fly.

It ended all too quickly, in a flourish of flips and a perfect landing. There was dead silence afterwards. Even Wally, who had seen him perform before, was stunned.

After several moments of silence, the teacher stood up and asked, "Now who do you think was better? Hands up for Richard." The entire classes hands shot into the air, one of the first being the girl he had competed against.

"Okay. How in the world did you do that?" The teacher asked, bewildered.

Dick shrugged. "I've been doing the trapeze since before I could walk. Gymnastics isn't so different, just lower stakes." He looked a little sad now, and the few students that had heard of the Flying Grayson's knew why.

Dick shook his head, to get rid of those troubling memories. "Now I get to teach you! Walls, you're first." He finished with an evil grin, and Wally sighed, then stood up slowly.

Percy snickered, and Wally glared at him, before accepting his fate and walking up to his evil friend.

\--Line Break Brought to You By an Evil Robin!--

"Ohmygods, torture is finally over!" Percy yelled as he ran out of school.

His three friends followed. Dick was still laughing from Wally's epic fails from PE, even after two hours of class.

Wally flopped down on the grass. Dick poked him with his foot, and was only encouraged by the low growl Wally sent his way. Dick sat next to Wally and continued poking him.

Percy was already out the school gates, when he noticed his friends weren't with him. He turned around and ran back to where all three were having a very intense poking war.

"Guuuuuuuuuuys." Percy whined. "We didn't even leave school!"

Wally grumbled something, and Dick laughed evilly. "Wally's not moving, sadly, so this'll have to do."

Percy sighed dramatically, then dropped his backpack on Wally's legs. "Perce!" Wally groaned. Cue evil laughter from a certain birdie.

"Freakin' birds." Wally muttered. This just made Dick laugh harder.

Billy tilted his head curiously, and looked like he was about to question it, before he saw the time and jumped up. "Sorry guys! I gotta go!" Then he ran off.

Percy took his spot, waving a quick goodbye. Wally got the backpack off his legs and tried to throw it at Percy. Didn't work out so well.

"So. My dad rented a lake for us this weekend." Dick stated.

Percy laughed. "Well that's one way to start a conversation. Cool. All of us?"

"Yeah. You, me, Wally, Billy, if he wants." Dick replied.

Wally grinned. "It's good to have rich friends, huh?"

"Who's your dad again? Sorry, I'm bad with names." Percy asked.

"Bruce Wayne." Dick replied, a bit stunned Percy didn't know. Had he been hiding under a rock?

"Wayne? Never heard of him. Except…" Percy trailed off.

Okay, he's totally been under a rock his whole life, Dick decided. "Really? Billionaire, playboy philanthropist?"

"Like Tony Stark?" Percy asked.

Wally face palmed. "Someone needs to get out more. Looks like we've got a geek on our hands here."

Percy held up his hands. "Hey! Iron Man's cool. He's like Batman, but with a cooler suit."

"How are they alike?" Dick asked. Actually, he had noticed the similarities before, but only because he knew Batman's ID.

"Oh, you know. They're both just normal people with a suit and a bunch of gadgets. And they're both insanely rich." Percy replied.

Dick and Wally tensed. Did Percy know the Bat's ID? How? Was he a villain, or…

"Oh! Sorry guys, I gotta go. See you tomorrow!" Percy said innocently, like he hadn't just turned their worlds upside down.

They both waved numbly to Percy. Maybe he didn't know? He hadn't specifically said, but…

Percy hid a smile as he walked away. They're faces! But this did help prove his theory.

 **Haha! Long time no see! Percy, you're so close, OMGs. Lol. Poor, innocent Percy.**


	10. Chapter 10!

"Hey Rob?" Robin heard someone say. He turned around, and saw Artemis.

"'Sup Arty." He replied.

"Where's KF?" Artemis asked.

"Ummmm…" Robin said. Off with my supposed brother? On some fancy mission? Oh right, classified. "Classified. Sorry."

Artemis gave him a weird look. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately, Robin. What's up?"

Robin laughed. He couldn't help it. This team, Dick's team, thought he was Dick. Still. After a week. It was hilarious. "Oh, I dunno, I've just been feeling… Cooler. Yeah, that's it."

"What?" Artemis asked, totally confused.

"You know, better looking, less of a golden boy, just awesomer." Robin said, nodding to himself. Goldie's team were not the brightest.

"Okay. You're feeling the aster?" Artemis asked.

Robin frowned. That was one of Dick's dumb words. What did it mean, though? Stupid Goldie, had to go and make up dumb words! Robin would know them, but Alfred and Bruce had forbade Dick from using his made up words at home.

Artemis watched Robin's expression change from cocky, to confused, to frustrated. That was not Robin! It couldn't be! Robin suddenly got his emotions in check, and his face turned back into that blank mask.

"Ah, sorry Arty, I gotta go. Uhm, stay whelmed?" Robin tried. He really did. Just, not that hard. He didn't really care about Goldie's rep with this silly team, so. Yeah.

He ran- No, he walked purposefully to the Zeta Beams, and Zetaed to the Batcave. Once there, he pulled off the annoying mask, revealing bright green eyes instead of the usual blue.

"Welcome back, Master Jason."

Batman was soooooo done. He was going to murder Barry Allen. The good-for-nothing speedster would not stop talking.

Batman was just quietly reading mission reports from Robin and Kid Flash in New York, and then Barry came in a decided that since his sidekick was on the mission, he needed to read the mission reports too.

Batman had nothing against reading mission reports to learn more and be able to properly asses the situation, but you were supposed to read. In. Silence.

"Oooooh oooooh, Bats, do you think Billy is secretly evil? I mean, it might be-" Flash started.

"No Flash. Billy is not evil, for the tenth time." Batman growled.

"Hmmmmm. I dunno, he seems kinda shady. He has to leave all the time, and-"

"Look Flash, if I tell you why Billy's not evil, will you shut up?" Batman said, not leaving room for negotiation.

Flash opened his mouth to respond, and Batman said, "Good. Billy Batson is not evil because I sent him there. He's a member of the Justice League. Any more questions?"

"Yeah! Who is he? I didn't know we had kids in the JL…" Flash said.

"Shazam. He is Shazam. Now read in silence and let me work." Batman grumbled. He had to scold The Flash more than Jason! And that was saying a lot.

There were a few blessed minutes of silence, before Flash started giggling like Dick and Jason did before one of their pranks happened.

"Bats you have to read this!" The speedster practically yelled, before shoving the paper into Bruce's hands.

It was one of Wally's reports. Bruce never read them, because they usually made no sense and didn't even exist half the time.

Bruce scanned the report, and could see why Flash was laughing. It went like this:

Mission Report: (Insert Date Here) Sorry, I don't know what it is. Maybe May? Nah.

Members of Mission Team: Robin the Butcher of the English Language

Kid Flash the Awesome

Objective of Mission: Prank people

Result of Mission: Peeps got Pranked. Hard.

Detailed Description of Mission: Rob says I have to do this, so here goes: Ahem, It started on a calm, casual, boring, schoolish, lame day. Then, Percy, Master of the Art of Pranking, came up with a masterful plan of extreme prankage. I'm not going to describe it exactly, because I plan on using it again. You know what's a good idea? We should invite Roy over here, then Percy, Rob, Billy, him, and I can prank the New out of New York. That would be awesome… Rob says it's a good idea. Oh man, this is gonna be epic! 

The report had a very elaborate sketch, probably of the pranks that were being planned. There were also smudges of food on the paper, and sticky spots.

Batman sighed. He had to make sure Roy didn't get to New York now…

Chiron looked at Annabeth, who was searching through Percy's cabin for something. "My dear, what are you doing?"

"Everyone's comic books are missing. I know Percy had a few, so I was seeing if his were gone too. Well, it's only the DC comics that are missing, actually…" Annabeth looked thoughtful.

Chiron sighed, and backed out of the cabin. Kids these days…

As Chiron was walking, he saw Athena kids running around, presumably looking for the same thing Annabeth was looking for. He suspected a prank by the Hermes cabin, then spotted Conner and Travis also searching.

Conner looked up, and spototed the old centaur. He jumped up, and ran towards their mentor.

"Hey Chiron, can I use the computer?" Conner asked, pleading with his bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, but the computer is not working. May I ask, why do you need it?" Chiron responded, politely curious.

"To see if anyone's selling our stolen comecs online! I have some really rare Batman ones, and I can't lose them! It was hard work getting them!" Conner exclaimed.

"I'll tell you when the computer is ready. Are you sure it wasn't a prank?" Chiron reassured him.

Conner laughed. "There are several rules when Pranking. One, never use spiders against the Athena kids. Two, don't touch anyone's comics. Universal rules. No one disturbs them."

"I see…" Chiron said. He was mildly impressed that they liked comecs so much, but it was a form of reading. "Well, good luck, my boy."

"Thanks Chiron!" Conner said, then ran off to continue his search.

"Okay. We are going to use our combined efforts to conquer this beast. Wally, you take Chem and Physics. I have math, and Billy, you get English. Percy, Ancient History." Dick said.

The four boys were gathered in the park, after a long Tuesday of school. They hadn't been able to pull any pranks, and the homework load was rough today.

Three nods of confirmation confirmed they knew their roles. Now they just needed a battle plan.

"Okay. English last, because the most people have trouble with that. First, we'll do Ancient History, because the homeworks short. Second, Wally, then I'll go third. Got it?" Dick asked his team.

Again with the nods. Dick reached into their supply bag, and grabbed a whiteboard and marker. He handed them to Percy, who looked mildly impressed.

"Okay, uh, what's the homework again?" Percy asked nervously.

Wally sighed dramatically. "Oh Percy. What a great teacher you are."

Dick rolled his eyes at both Wally and Percy. "We have to list the twelve main Greek gods and their Roman counterparts." He said calmly.

"Well. That's easy. I think. I didn't really understand some of those big words." Percy said, still nervous.

"Come on, Perce! It's just us!" Billy said.

"Annabeth would be way better at this," Percy grumbled.

Wally opened his mouth to say something, but Percy cut him off, "Okay, okay! So, uh, gods. Right. Well, there's the Big Three, Zeus, Hades, and, the best, Poseidon."

The others nodded, scribbling this down on paper. Percy had done his already, Annabeth having forced him to memories the gods, so he wouldn't annab any more of them.

"What about the Romans?" Billy asked.

Percy shrugged. "We'll do those last." He replied.

"Now, the other gods. Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Ares." Percy practically growled the last two names. Dick looked at him oddly, and mentally filed it away in the weird Percy facts section of his brain.

"Only five to go! Okay class, who can name one of the goddesses?" Percy asked, using a mock teacher voice.

"Oo-oh! Pick me professor!" Wally said, with fare excitement.

"Yes, you, Mister Grayson." Percy said, intentionally ignoring Wally. "Oh, and Mister Batson? Would you please restrain Mister West?" The Son of Poseidon added, with an evil smirk.

"Yes sir!" Billy said with a mock smirk, then tackled Wally.

"Now, Grayson, I have a very important question for you. Do you, Richard Grayson, bet me ten dollars that Wally will win this fight?" Percy asked, gesturing to where Wally and Billy were wrestling.

"Yes, professor Jackson, as long as you give me ten dollars if Billy loses." Dick replied.

"Hey!" One of the two fighting boys yelled. Or maybe both.

"Percy extended his hand professionally. "It's a deal."

Dick gave his hand a firm shame, then they both turned to watch the battle.

Obviously, neither boy was using their powers. Five minutes into the fight, and neither boy was winning.

There was a sigh from behind Percy and Dick. "I thought you were studying?" A disapproving voice asked.

Both boys turned, and saw Annabeth standing behind them.

"Yes?" Percy said uncertainly.

Annabeth sighed again. Dick backed away slowly, and whispered, "Billy! Walls! Stop fighting."

Wally stopped, after seeing Annabeth standing there. She was scary!

Billy sat up in the grass. Both boys were covered in grass stains, and their hair was going in every direction.

Dick sat down next to them, and grabbed his homework.

Percy turned away from Annabeth, towards them. "See!" He said, "My students would never fight!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Now class," Percy said in his teacherly voice. "The five godesses are Hera, Demeter, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Athena."

The 'students' wrote this down, but then Dick frowned and raised his hand. "That's thirteen, professor."

"Huh? But, What? Read the names you have written down, West." Percy said confused.

Annabeth laughed silently at Percy's attempts at teaching.

Wally read off the names on his list, "Zeus, Poseidon, Hades-"

"Oh Seaweed Brain. Hades doesn't count." Annabeth said.

"Oh." Percy replied smartly.

After erasing Hades from their lists, the boys looked at Percy to continue.

"And now, Professor Chase will tell us their Roman forms." Percy said, lightly elbowing her.

"Of course Professor Johnson." Percy glared at her, and Annabeth continued, "Going down the list, they are Jupiter, Neptune, Mercury, Apollo, Bacchus, Vulcan, Mars, Juno, Ceres, Diana, Venus, and Minerva."

Frantic scribbling followed this, then Annabeth announced, "I have to leave. Family business." Then she waved goodbye and walked away.

Dick frowned. How had Annabeth even known they were here?

"I'm done now! You're turn, Professor West." Percy declared happily.

Wally sighed, and got up slowly, his spot being quickly taken by Percy.

\--Time Skip from a Bored Speedster!--

"English!" Billy said. Dick and Percy both groaned.

Wally snickered at their discomfort. Percy turned to Dick and said, "You don't like English either? Bro!" And held up a hand for a high five.

Dick hit his hand as hard as he could, taking out his anger at English on Percy's hand.

"Woah, bro! Nice high five. I'm dyslexic. Why don't you like English?" Percy asked innocently.

"It's not my first language, and it makes no sense." Dick replied. Wally groaned, knowing what was coming next.

"I mean, you can be overwhelmed, or underwhelmed. But can you be whelmed? No. Disturbed? Yes. Turbed? No." Dick ranted.

Percy nodded. Any excuse to had English was good enough for him. "Like you can inject or eject something, but not ject it."

"Yeah bro!" Dick exclaimed, beaming now.

Wally groaned again. Now there were two of them. Great. Just great.

"Ahem, class. Focus." Billy said from his position in front of them.

Percy stuck his tongue out, and Dick glared. Wally just laughed at them.

"Ok class. No distractions, got it?" One nod from Wally was good enough for Billy, who whipped the cap off a marker, and grabbed a white board.

"First question: Find the adjectives in the following sentence; The circus is a great way to spend family time. Who knows the answer?" Billy asked.

Dick tensed slightly at the mention of the circus, and Wally raised his hand quickly.

"Yes Wallace?" Billy said with a smirk.

"Great and family are the adjectives, sir. And, please, call me bro." Wally answered.

"That is correct mister bro. You answer the next question, Richard." Billy said, an evil grin obvious on his face.

Dick groaned, knowing this wasn't going to be an easy question.

"Hehe. Here is the question: What is adverb clause in the following sentence; The Flying Grayson's , an acrobat group, is a wonderful act." Billy stated.

Dick tensed, and his voice was shaky when he asked, "How old is this worksheet? I'm not answering that question. Bruce is going to sue the school for that question. I can't- I have to go." He jumped up, and ran away with Wally close behind.

Billy looked scared. "I didn't, I didn't know that he would react like that's! This is all my fault!" He moaned.

"Dude, it's okay. The question would have to be answered anyways. And if he just told us about his past, then we wouldn't have to worry about it. He'll be fine." Percy said soothingly.

Billy nodded, though he still looked sad. I have to go. Bye, Percy." Then he grabbed his backpack and left.

Percy sighed. This was not how that was supposed to end. What was up with Dick though? Why did he react so strongly to that sentence?

Then it clicked. Dick was an acrobat. Who's last name was Grayson. Was he part of that group? Oh man, Percy was so stupid. He should have figured this out sooner.

Dick was adopted, he had said that. If he had been a part of that group, his parents had probably been too. And if he was adopted, his parents were…

Okay, his reaction made a bit more sense now. But why did all seem so familiar? Like… He had heard this story before. About a kid who's parents were trapezists, and were killed, and their son survived.

It was probably nothing. Percy wasn't smart enough to remember the whole story. He was just so stupid! Percy wanted nothing more than to be able to use a computer, or phone, or anything at that moment.

Being a demigod sucked. Percy growled in frustration. He gathered his stuff, and headed home, the story still on his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello**!

Again, we find ourselves in a dark cavern. How can anyone see in this light?

A chilling voice (how do they do that?) echoed in the cavern, with a dire message.

"Why isn't the TV working?"

"Sorry m'lady!" Called a crisp voice, clear as the afternoon sky.

A screen flicked on in the corner, blindingly bright. Both beings winced, and cringed when that gods-awful buzzing started at full volume.

"Wrong input m'lady!" The clear voice yelled, and the infernal buzzing stopped, replaced by live footage and new voices.

"No! We've missed something! Did you record it, servant?" The voice wasn't so chilling now, it sounded more like a whiny toddler. A demonic whiny toddler, but a toddler all the same.

"No but-" the servant started to say, but then something happened on the screen and both turned their attention to it.

 **Lazy line break**

"You're not mad, right bro?"

"Wally, don't start that again."

"Sorry bro, it just happens."

Dick face palmed.

"Well, you're carrying me back." He said tiredly.

"Yeah bro, no problem!" Came an excited speedster voice.

Dick jumped on Wally's back piggyback style, zooming off in the wrong direction before an exasperated acrobat corrected him.

 **Hehe**

"Do you ship them, or is that just me?" Asked the servant.

"No way." The master replied.

"They're bros all the way. Brotp, for sure." She continued.

"Of course, of course." The servant replied quickly.

"Channel switch!"

 **This is getting old**

"Alfred, my man. Wouldn't happen to have an cookies lying around, would you?" Was called down the stairs.

There was an exasperated sigh, and Jason whipped around to see Alfred standing behind him.

"Hello Master Jason. We have not had supper yet, if memory serves me right." Alfred said with a small frown.

Jason groaned and fell to his knees. "Come on Alfred, just one," he pleaded, trying to use those puppy dog eyes Dick was famous for.

Alfred stared him down, and Jason bowed his head in defeat, and slunk off in the direction of the media room.

Chuckling softly, Alfred headed in the direction of Bruce's office.

Opening the great doors didn't reveal a vigilante billionaire, so the master butler swiftly walked in, turned the hands of the clock, and entered the Batcave.

(See? World building. Now you know how to get into the Batcave.)

"Hello Master Bruce. I am sorry to pull you away from your work, but you do have a meeting in one hour," Alfred reminded.

Bruce sighed. "Fine. But can you please tell Jason to train while I'm gone?"

Alfred smiled wryly. "Of course Master Bruce. I'm sure he will be delighted to train without his mentor, in a dark cave."

The terrifying vigilante of Gotham couldn't help but smile at that. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say Dick taught you sarcasm."

"But we both know better than that, don't we sir," Alfred deadpanned.

Bruce laughed, before he stood up and stretched. "What would I do without you."

"Master Bruce, there is a limitless number of answers to that question, most of which do not involve you surviving."

The old butler and the bat shared a smile that only a lifetime of friendship could produce.

Then, Bruce was off, probably to go convince some businessman that Wayne was not spelled Wane. It had happened.

 **Not the last one**

"Well, that was boring," said the Great Mistress of whatever.

"Apologies m'lady. We're getting to the good stuff next channel. I swear it on the grave of my third dog. Rest in peace, Deathbringer."

"Oh my gods, just change the channel already!" Yelled a new voice from the back.

"It hasn't even been that long," the servant of whateverness grumbled, before changing the channel.

WHAT IS EVEN HAPPENING ANYMORE?! Flashed across the screen, before the real action started.

 **What is even happening anymore? This is why you don't abandon your story forever, you idiot**

Percy had no idea where he was. Unless, the middle of wherever counted as knowing where he was. Then, he was spot on, not lost at all!

Reason number nine hundred ninety-nine why being a demigod sucks: if you are in the middle of wherever, you can't call for a friendly rescue helicopter. Percy thought.

Okay, he didn't need a helicopter. What he did need was directions.

Now you're probably thinking, Percy! You are a citizen of New York! You should be able to find your way around!

Well, he was like, ninety percent sure this wasn't New York.

You'd think stepping into an old telephone booth in a dark alley and hitting some buttons, then hearing a weird voice, then being surrounded by white light, and then being in a new place with… No telephone thingy? And… Wow, this was bad.

Assessing his surroundings, Percy was able to deduct that he was in a forest.

You know, cause the trees, and stuff.

Percy's first instinct was to not yell 'Hello!' as loud as he could. Why did they always do that in movies?

Percy glanced at the tree closest to him. It wasn't that big, just a pretty average tree. No bloodstains, no creepy faces or spooky branches.

This place wasn't even that unsettling. It just felt like a forest. The kind you went on hikes in. Or went in with your friends to study.

Percy walked around, until he saw some carvings on a tree. He approached it slowly, with a scary pen in his hand.

When he was close enough to read, he realized that it was some kind of name. Or… Lots of names.

Percy stepped right up to the tree, and peered at the names. They were roughly carved in, and they were not normal names.

Suddenly Percy realized what this was, and he sighed in exasperation.

Apparently, a bunch of kids had decided to carve their names into a tree. And judging by how strange the names were, Percy was not in America. Which was great, just great.

Percy saw a path, leading, hopefully, out of the forest.

Percy walked along the path, but he fell into a sort of daze. If he was paying attention, he would have noticed the eerie lack of life.

No birds sang, no squirrels chittered at him for walking under their trees.

As the daze stricken Percy walked through the lifeless forest, the light slowly faded away.

But, somehow, Percy's feet stayed on the dark path. He didn't trip over anything, which was a new record for him.

Now, this seems pretty bad and mysterious for poor Percy. And you know what? For once, this bad situation wasn't Percy's fault.

It was that stupid portal box thingies fault.

And suddenly, Percy collapsed, just as the light was so out of there that it seemed like darkness was coming from the sky.

And that's all.

 **Suckers**.


	12. Look Out, New York

"We leave him alone for one minute and he disappears." Richard Grayson, currently Robin, grumbled.

Wally grinned, because this was just further proof that Rob was totally the mom friend in their group.

"Wally!" Robin exclaimed, suddenly directly in front of the yellow speedster. "He was one lead-"

"And friend!" Wally cut in indignantly.

"Yeah, but not right now. Kid Flash and Robin can't be friends with some random teenager." Robin said, almost directly quoting his mentor.

"That's just it… I don't think Percy is just some kid. You said it yourself." Wally replied.

Robin remembered Percy's Batprofile, and he frowned and nodded to Wally.

"You're right. We need to find Percy, as his friend, and as superheroes."

However, Percy had already been found.

A group of super criminals stood above the unconscious demigod, some frowning in confusion.

Lex Luthor turned and looked accusingly at Vandal Savage. "Why have you brought a… Child here, Savage?"

The immortals cold gaze turned toward Luthor, who refused to back down. "I have lived for thousands of years," he replied coolly, "I would recognize a demigod anywhere."

"A demigod?" Klarion asked excitedly. "I haven't played with one of those in a long time. They're all holed up in their camps, too scared to come out and play."

Klarion frowned and pouted.

"Well," Luthor said dryly, "if Klarion knows of these… Demigods, they must be fairly stupid."

"The opposite actually," Queen Bee growled, "They are smart creatures. Demigods have been around for thousands of years. If they were to align themselves with our enemies, our organization would be in grave danger of falling."

Black Manta, who had been studying the now identified demigod, frowned and tried to recall why he seemed so familiar…

"I have seen him before," the villain of the sea said darkly, "He reeks of the sea. This is one of Poseidon's brats. We should take him out while we can." A dark blade now hovered over the dark haired child's chest.

"No," Savage said, glaring at Black Manta, "We need information from him."

Lex Luthor was trying very hard not to look confused, and he felt lost. This conversation was not beneficial to the wealthy villain.

"We'll put him in one of the pods," Lex said decisively.

The others gave him a questioning look, but Luthor stood his ground.

"Yes. He will likely dream, and we can monitor his thoughts, and gain information the easy way."

The others nodded, and Savage pressed a button, and the boy was sped off to one of the pods that the Light had made for the Tiny Justice League. The pods did not do pleasant things to the inhabitant.

Wires attached themselves to Percy's chest, and clamps closed around his arms and legs.

A screen above the pod showed what was going through Percy's head, ADHD making his thoughts swirl around in confusing patterns.

One moment there was a memory of a blonde haired girl, the next bright red hair was all that could be seen.

Finally, the memories settled on the dream Percy had had several nights prior to this.

"Percy," a blurred figure said, "It is good to see you, my son."

Black Manta flinched, and stepped away from the screen, but the rest of his team were to entrapped by the feed to notice.

"Son, things are changing. Something has happened to this world, something dangerous. Someone is messing with the strings of fate."

The scene quickly changed, and now darkness seemed to cling to the very air, and Percy had shivered in his dream.

A deep, booming voice, clearly feminine, could be heard yelling at a square of light. "Come on! That's not how you fight a monster! Use your sword! I thought the legion taught you better than that!"

Confused looks passed around the group of observers, but now it was Savage's turn to lean back in fear.

That voice… It was terrifying. Vandal Savage slammed his hand down on a button, and the memories stopped appearing on screen.

"We face a powerful rival," Savage said through clenched teeth.

No one dared say anything, because the look in his eyes was enough to scare even Batman.

"We need to prepare. I have a plan."

"Can I go? Please?" Jason whined.

Bruce glared at him, but the second Robin easily ignored it.

"They need help! And I can help! You trained me, I can do anything!" Jason said, and the admiring look in his eyes almost broke Bruce's heart.

Bruce considered it. If he didn't send Jason to help, the stubborn boy would try to face the criminals in Gotham… And that was a terrifying thought.

"Fine," the bat said, and it almost made him smile to see how the boy's eyes lit up.

"But," he added, and before Jason could say anything, he finished, "I'm sending the whole team."

In Camp Half-Blood, thing were a little chaotic.

First of all, everyone's comic books were still missing, and a civil war had almost started in the camp over who had taken the.

Chiron really did not understand that.

Secondly, Annabeth had been to New York several times, and not seen Percy.

The tired old centaur had sent Grover to look for Percy, but he had not been found.

Now, Annabeth stood before him, talking about her plan to find Percy. "I could ask his new friends?"

Now that sounded like a nice and simple solution. "Yes, my dear, please do."

And Annabeth was gone, blonde hair flying behind her as she ran to her cabin.

"Give them back!" An angry camper shouted, and Chiron saw Will Solace chasing a Hermes camper, yelling curses as he went.

"William Solace!" Chiron yelled. "Come here, now!"

The eleven year old slowly started walking towards the now angry centaur, who didn't miss the glare the blonde boy sent towards the unfortunate Hermes camper.

"William," Chiron said sternly, "Are these comic books of yours really that important?"

Will nodded energetically, his curly hair bouncing up and down as he did so.

"I had some good ones, Chiron! I'm sure one of the Hermes kids stole them!"

"Will, for all, we know, you are a child of Hermes." Chiron said gently.

Will frowned. It was a sore spot for the young boy that his father had not claimed him yet. "I'm sure Apollo's my dad, cuz he's the coolest!"

"Will, would you like to go to New York with Annabeth?"

"A quest!" Will yelled excitedly.

Chiron quickly shook his head, and gestured for Annabeth to come over. The daughter of Athena had grabbed a few supplies, and had been walking over to say goodbye to Chiron.

Annabeth frowned at the excitable kid, who was only two years younger than her.

"Annabeth, will is going to go with you to talk to Percy's friends."

Annabeth sighed, but nodded in acknowledgement, seeing the determination in the director's eyes.

"Come on Will. We're gonna find Percy." Annabeth said, and walked towards Thalia's tree, the smaller demigod bouncing along behind her.

"I hope you find him, my dear children, for I fear we will need his strength soon." Chiron said sadly.

The dark entity, capable of scaring even Vandal Savage, frowned at all the chaos that she new was to come. "New York is going to have one exciting weekend."

 **Okay, so I have no idea where this went, but it works. I have inspired myself to hopefully write more. Sorry for the absence of Dick and Wally, they will be big players in the next chapter!**

 **Until next time, farewell.**

 **P.S. So you like Voltron: Legendary Defender and Young Justice? Then I have just the story for you! It should be on my profile soon!**


End file.
